Our Universe
by GoAshyGo
Summary: While fighting with his depression after losing the ones he loves, The Doctor finds himself in OUR universe, where he is the character in a little tv show called Doctor Who. Set after "Journey's End" & before "The New Doctor". 10th Doctor. SPOILERS ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who-ish. This story is just a result of my imagination playing around with the Doctor :)**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic story. I've been stalling putting it on here, but finally decided to take the plunge and just DO it! I'm nervous, excited, scared, nauseous and exhillerated about putting it on here! Reviews would be lovely, it would help me to get motivated to write some more to this story and get it up here as quick as I can. So if you like this story and would like to read more, then reviews would certainly help! **

* * *

"_But he's not _YOU_!" Rose whined._

"_he needs you... that's very me..." The Doctor replied, trying his best to keep himself together. _

_..._

"_But...it's still not right! Cos... the Doctor's.... still _you_!"_

"_And I'm _him_." The Doctor nodded his head towards his human double, who looked on with an annoyed expression on his face, not liking the way The Doctor was referring to him as a child._

_Rose stood in the area between the both of them and gestured for them to both stand closer on either side of her. They complied of course, wanting to do all they could for her… within reason._

"_Alright... Both of you answer me this." She demanded, her eyes flicking between both of them. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"_

_She locked her eyes with the true Doctor._

"_Go on, say it!" _

…

"_I said: Rose Tyler."_

"_...Yeah and... how was that sentence gonna end?"_

Say it_. He looked helplessly into her eyes, begging her to understand... That he _couldn't_ say it. It was already breaking both his hearts leaving her... again. If he told her that he loved her, his hearts would shatter completely when he left; and that was already a set plan. He screamed inside his head._ I LOVE YOU, ROSE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_ He wanted to scream it at her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that he would never leave her again. But, alas, he took the coward's way out. _

"_Doesn't need saying..."_

_A hurt expression flashed across her face, and she turned away from him to face his human double. _

"_And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"_

_He watched as his double leaned in and whispered into her ear, and his proximity to her made the Doctor's stomach turn._

_Of course _he_ can say it, the Doctor scolded. The hairline cracks in his hearts finally split wide open as he watched _his_ Rose kissing _him_. He couldn't take it anymore and without a word he turned and left her life... forever._

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start, his face, neck, and whole upper body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked up at the TARDIS' ceiling and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and remembering the moment he left his Rose for the millionth time. He gave a frustrated growl and shook his head, blinking away tears that had formed in his eyes while he was sleeping.

He jumped up and strode over to the full length mirror in the corner of his bedroom to retrieve his clothes and caught a look at his reflection. He knew this regeneration was thin, but he currently looked sick.

He was wearing nothing but his briefs, which only highlighted the fact that he was nothing but skin and bones. His ribs were sticking out in an unpleasant way and his arms and legs resembled spaghetti sticks.

He raised his eyes to his face and squinted at what he found in disgust. His eyes were sunken in and his cheeks were hollowed out, making him look gaunt and... yes there were no other words for it... terminally ill.

He ripped his gaze from the mirror and threw his clothes on, striding down the corridor to the kitchen, opening cupboards at random and chucking whatever he found into his mouth, not really taking note of the taste of any of it.

He then went to the sink and bent over to drink straight from the tap. The TARDIS hissed in disapproval, some of her lights changing to a deep orange colour. The Doctor straightened up and glared angrily at one light in particular that had turned blood red.

"What?! I can't drink without upsetting you now?!" He demanded, turning the tap off and storming out the door and back down the corridor again, entering the main control room. The TARDIS didn't press the matter, but he could feel her disappointment in him. Not just about the tap thing; she hated that he was alone. She also hated being alone herself. More than that she hated that he was torturing himself like this.

He sighed and sat in his captains' chair, propping his feet up on the console. He hated fighting with the TARDIS; she was a part of him and he couldn't bear having her angry with him.

"I'm Sorry." He said quietly, truly meaning it. She hummed in acceptance, always forgiving him so quickly.

He checked his location on the screen; The Galapagos galaxy. He groaned at the little red dot that represented the TARDIS. He was way too close to her univ--- No... _their_... universe. A sudden rage swept through him at the thought of having to correct himself to accommodate Rose's new Doctor.

With the only objective being getting as far away from there as possible, the Doctor slammed and pulled and pushed and span random dials on the control panel. He wasn't even aware of what dials he was playing with, but he figured that 900 years of Timelord knowledge would just make his body automatically know what it was doing.

He figured wrong.

The TARDIS hurtled forward with such force that The Doctor was thrown from his chair, falling headfirst to the ground, throwing his hands out in front of him to absorb most of the impact. The TARDIS was running at full speed and he was flat against the ground on his stomach, trying desperately to make his way back over to the control desk.

He finally made it, hurling himself over to the console. He pulled on a lever, thinking about the dials carefully now, not wanting to make the same stupid mistake of letting his sub conscience drive. As he turned a few more dials, the TARDIS slowed and finally stopped with a jolt, causing the Doctor to slam into the desk and fall back into his chair.

He was breathing heavily and could feel a growing pain in his right wrist. He flexed it and held it in front of his eyes, surveying the damage. It didn't look that bad, and the pain wasn't unbearable. He must have landed on it wrong, or with a bit too much force when he fell from his chair.

He looked around the room to assess the damage. His eyes narrowed as he saw that some of the interior wall lights were blown for some reason. He walked over to one of them and studied the broken fibres. _Hmmm... That doesn't usually happen... In normal circumstances._

The TARDIS groaned in discomfort. He ran his hands over the wall, furrowing his brows in concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked soothingly, examining the blown light closer to check for any real internal damage. Her answering hum was less pained, but still extremely uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing her in pain.

He ran back to his monitor and ran a search for any damage. The TARDIS was pretty beaten up but it was nothing that a good 24 hour rest couldn't fix. He sighed, glad that she was not damaged too much from his idiocy.

For the second time that day, he quietly muttered an "I'm sorry" and ran his hand softly over the control desk. The TARDIS gave a sound of contentment and he chuckled softly; sometimes she reminded him of a cat, purring when he pet her.

He glanced at the door to the outside and suddenly curiosity overwhelmed him. With one last pat of the control desk, he ran to retrieve his jacket from where it was draped over an inbuilt railing and jogged back to the door, slipping it on and pausing with his hand on the handle.

He turned to look back into the vast empty cabin, which had not long ago looked full to the brim with so many people; himself, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Mickey, Jacki, Martha, Donna, Rose and his double… He felt his stomach turn as he thought of those last two.

He gripped the handle tighter and furrowed his brow, hating the way the TARDIS hummed happily to herself, glowing in his memory and being so content to let him reminisce over the past. He shook his head and cleared that memory from his head, turning his face back to the door.

"Stop it", he told her in a low, firm voice. "They're gone and they're never coming back."

She stopped humming.

"I'm better off alone", he muttered, more to himself than to her.

He turned the door handle when a voice entered his head. He listened to the words that the TARDIS had put there. _You don't believe that_.

He paused for half a second before sighing in frustration and ripping the door open, stepping out into the bright light.

* * *

**Author's Note: Clearly The Doctor has some issues, but, just like he usually does, he's going to try his best to distract himself from his pain, which is why he flew out of that door! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who-ish, I just like to use my imagination to put the Doctor through different situations :)**

**Author's Note: I already have 2 reviews and I only put this on here last night! Thank you so much! That made me get on with it and put this chapter on here :) I know its only really short, but it's important :) Enjoy :)**

**Ash**

* * *

The first thing The Doctor noticed was the sheer amount of people walking past him.

_People_. Okay, that's the second thing he noticed; humans.

He looked around and noted that he was in a shopping mall. He was standing just inside the mouth of an empty corridor, where the TARDIS had parked herself. He then observed the shops more closely.

He was standing in front of a newsagency, which had a couple of stands out the front, holding postcards and calendars. He walked over to one and saw postcards displaying photos of The Sydney Opera House and The Sydney Harbour Bridge, and all matter of wildlife including dolphins, kangaroos, emus and platypus's (Though as he thought about it, he believed that the plural was platypi). He raised his eyebrows and looked around himself once more.

_Australia?_ He thought to himself. He hadn't been to Australia for YEARS! Even then, he had only really passed through quickly.

_Sydney, Australia_. So this is where his idiocy had brought him. Well... He could deal with that. He glanced once more at a postcard advertising a tour where you could climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge, seriously considering it, and turned his attention to the shops lining the other side of the shopping centre.

The first shop he saw was a small clothing store which had brightly coloured disco lights flashing through it, and loud, hip-hop music blaring from it. He looked up to read the name of the shop: SUPRĒ.

His eyes then flickered to the right to read the sign above the next shop: SANITY. He chuckled at the name, then lowered his gaze to the shop itself, which didn't have a door, but was instead open from all sides. It was divided up with rows and rows of shelves which stacked DVD's and CD's. Only parts of these shelves were visible however, as there was a large cardboard display taking the parts of the entrance which were not occupied by people who were entering and leaving the shop. When his eyes fell on one of the cardboard cut-outs, both of his hearts stuttered.

He was running across the crowded mall before he had looked at the cut-out for more than a second. He could hear people disputing his rough treatment of them as he pushed and stumbled his way through the crowd to the display, where he came to a stand-still directly in front of a life-sized cardboard figure of himself.

The Doctor was perplexed, stuck staring at the image of himself which was frozen in a serious, business-like expression. After an eternity passed, he finally blinked and lowered his eyes to the feet of the cardboard figure, where two words were printed across his legs. _Doctor Who_.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter should be up here either tomorrow or the next day, and it will be longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who related. This story is just me having a little fun with the Doctor :)**

**Author's Note: Ok, it took me a bit longer than I thought, but here's the next installment :) I just needed to get it right for you guys :) Enjoy.**

**~Ash~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

As the Doctor stared at his cardboard-self, so many things ran through his head. _I've finally gone insane... After all these years of loneliness and heartbreak, my mind has revolted... No... Wait, am I dreaming? Or... is it… a parallel universe? Imposssible... I closed off _all_ parallel universes… Didn't I?_

After a long while, The Doctor finally tore his eyes away from the cardboard anomaly and strode into the shop, to the counter where he was met with another display; this one sported posters, DVD cases, t-shirts and little 'Doctor Who' badges, a lot of which had his face printed on them, others showed the TARDIS. He glanced at the young man behind the counter. He looked about 20 years old and had a look on his face that resembled the kind of face a person might make after being slapped across the face... hard.

What could he say? What was there to say? Oh God, where to start!

"Uhhh..." He started, letting his eyes roam around the displayed items. But he froze when his eyes wandered upwards to fall on the large flat screen TV situated above the counter. There she was; Rose. _His _Rose. On _this_ television, in _this_ store with posters and displays of _him_. "Turn it up!" He spat at the guy behind the counter, who immediately reached under the counter for the remote, hitting the volume up button. Then the ad began.

A voice over started in an Australian accent:

"_He's been to hell" _

On the screen came video footage of him in the underground caves on the planet with the beast which was the body of the so called 'devil'.

"_He's loved a woman" _

Now came a compilation of video clips of him and Rose together. This made him gasp and slowly bring both his hands up to hold over his mouth and nose. As he watched clip after clip of them together, he could feel tears stinging his eyes; him being kissed by Cassandra who was in Rose's body; him and Rose holding hands in the snow on Christmas night 2005, after the Sycerax were destroyed; them falling onto their backs in the TARDIS and laughing their heads off, which made him laugh, just once, then he sighed heavily as tears spilled down over his cheeks and he couldn't watch anymore. He turned and started walking away when he heard the next line of the ad.

"_...and lost her..."_

He stopped abruptly and span around, glaring up at the TV again, watching the holographic image of himself attempt to tell her he loves her, but fading away just before he could. _Coward_, he thought bitterly to himself. Then Rose was crying, and he was as well, alone in his TARDIS. Then came the voice over again.

"_...twice..." _

Rose was on a beach; she was at bad wolf bay. His double was whispering in her ear, and then she was kissing him. The stabbing pain in the Doctor's chest worsened at the experience of having to watch them kiss again. Then he watched himself walk away, and then his double took Rose's hand and they looked into each other's eyes like such strangers.

This filled him with both pain and glee. Pain because he wanted Rose to be able to have a life with this abomination, and glee because, although he felt terrible to admit it, his hearts filled to the brim at the thought of Rose not loving anyone but him. He was greedy, and he wished that he wasn't.

"David?" He heard someone say behind him, but he was hardly listening.

"_And now, the Doctor faces his biggest challenge..." _The ad continued.

His breathing hitched a little... '_Spoilers_' was the first word that came to his mind. _Don't be stupid! _He scolded himself. _This can't be right! Something very wrong is going on here. Whatever this is, it isn't right... It _can't_ be right._

"_...loneliness..."_

The Doctor furrowed his brow. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment; uncomfortable and vulnerable. He didn't like that this world, or universe, or dream, or WHATEVER it was, knew about his feeling of loneliness.

"David?" The voice behind him sounded again and he turned to see a little boy around the age of 8 holding a dvd, looking between him and the guy behind the counter.

"Oh, right, sorry…" He muttered, stepping to the side to give him room to step up to the counter and be served by the man he assumed was named "_David_".

He ran his hand through his hair and started going through what he knew.

_Okay… One: I am... somehow... on a parallel Earth... I think… Two: I have no idea how I got here…_

"Mr. Tennant?" The voice was getting more urgent, but the Doctor had more pressing things to think about.

_Four… No… wait, Three: A lot of people are taking notice of me which... which means... _He looked around to see that a couple more people had joined the spectators in the store.

_I'm somehow… well-known... _As he came to this realisation, the voice behind him sounded again, sounding annoyed.

"Excuse me?" The boy snapped.

The Doctor turned to look at the small boy who had been standing at his side for the past few minutes. He was looking up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

The Doctor turned to the guy behind the counter to find out why he hadn't served the boy yet, and found him _still_ staring at him like a stunned mullet. "Oi…" The Doctor snapped at the young man, snapping him out of his reverie. "Uh… Are you gonna serve this kid? He's been very patient."

The man blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion, looking at the boy as if he had not noticed him calling his name all this time.

The Doctor swept his eyes back over the store, noticing that some of the spectators had their mobile phones out and were filming him. He frowned, feeling uncomfortable about all the attention, when the guy behind the counter spoke for the first time.

"Uh… sir?" He muttered, his heavy Australian accent dripped in confusion.

"Yup?" The Doctor flicked his eyes back to him, glad to be looking away from the crowd who had been edging closer to him as time wore on.

The young man nodded his head toward the young boy. "He means you."

The Doctor blinked. He looked at the young boy and back to the young man. "Buuuut… My name's… not David." His gaze fell down to the man's shirt and found his name badge. It said _James. _"annnnnd neither is yours apparantly." He looked back toward the boy who was looking more confused than angry now.

"Are you talking to me?" The Doctor asked in a gentle voice, crouching down to get down at the boy's eye level.

The boy nodded slowly. "Are you David Tennant?" He asked in a shy, unsure voice, drenched with its own younger sounding Australian accent.

"Uh... No... I'm… I'm The Doctor..." He replied warily, eyeing the boy's confused expression.

**  
**He realised then that people were laughing. He looked around to find a few people watching them and chuckling as if he had just told a joke. He furrowed his brow and looked back at the boy, who was looking at him with a face full of confusion.

"But... But my mum told me that The Doctor isn't real" The boy stated, a confused, yet defiant look in his eyes.

The Doctor blinked. "Uh… Not that I'm contradicting your mum, but… what makes her say that?" The Doctor asked, still baffled as to how so many people knew who he was on this Earth.

"Well… mum says that The Doctor is just a character… and that he is really just played by an actor..." The boy replied, glancing nervously around at the people watching their little exchange.

"Really?" The Doctor blinked and dragged his eyes around the shop once more, his eyes locking on a poster of himself that was behind the counter. There, along the bottom of the poster was the name "_David Tennant_"_. _The Doctor flicked his eyes back to the boy, taking a quick breath.

"Smart woman your mother. Yup, that's me... David Tennant..." He stood up quickly and muttered to himself "Name needs a bit of work..."

He then strode forward and faced the small crowd of people who had gathered around them in the shop.

"Hello there! Tell me, does anyone else know who I am? Do you all know my name?" He asked loudly, looking around at the small gathering.

People exchanged looks. Others chuckled. Some people just stood and stared. One girl leaped forward and launched herself onto the Doctor, hugging him around the neck and vigorously running her fingers through his hair.

"ARGH!" He groaned, awkwardly patting the girl on the back. "Okay. Okay, okay you can... okay you can stop now! I get it! Okay?" He pulled her off him as gently as he could, stepping back from her and running his own hand through his hair.

"HI! Uh, sorry... Sorry! I'm sorry! But I..." The girl started to cry. The Doctor stood and stared as this girl burst into tears, a huge grin on her face. "I just... I love you! I'm... SUCH a big fan!" She sobbed, reaching to hold his hand. He pulled his hand free gently and patted her on the shoulder. The girl had straight brunette-coloured hair which went past her shoulders and down her back. Her hazel eyes were all red from crying.

"Well... It's... a pleasure to meet you... What's your name?" He asked.

"Claire" She sobbed, smiling.

"Claire. Nice to meet you Claire... Now... Uh... What..." The Doctor thought carefully about how to pose his question. "When did you become a fan of mine?" He asked gently, trying desperately to piece together information.

"Ummm... Well... The first thing I saw you in was _Doctor Who_... Actually no... It was _Harry Potter_... But I didn't know who you were back then... I first started being... Uh... to be honest, kind of _obsessed _with you, when you became The Doctor." She explained, her sobs slowing and fading.

"Ah-ha... and... When was that?" He asked, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was not this David Tennant fellow.

She looked confused. "Uh... Well... I guess at the end of season 1... In 2005... But you were only in that season for like half a minute. The 2005 Christmas special was your real Doctor Who debut."

The Doctor sighed. So he was the star of a television show called _Doctor Who. _He still didn't know how in the hell he had gotten on this Earth, but he had had enough of all this limelight.

"Can I please have your autograph?!" Claire burst out, grabbing the Doctor's right arm in both of her hands and clinging on for dear life.

"Uh…" The Doctor looked around at the dozen or so people who were watching them. He did figure that he should play along with being this _David Tennant_, but at the same time, he needed to find out more information about who that man actually was. "I'm really sorry but… I'm just… I'm kind of busy… You see… I need… Uh…"

How could he explain what he wanted without raising suspicion? _Ok, I need information… The TARDIS is out because she's still recovering from our landing… _He sighed, hating being incapacitated like this. _What I really need right now is… _

"Google" he stated out loud.

Clarie had a hurt expression on her face which was now mingled with confusion. "Google?"

"Yup… I need Google… Internet. Do you know somewhere uh… close by… where I can access the internet?" He asked Claire.

The confusion was wiped from her face immediately, replaced with a huge grin as her eyes started to water again.

"What… what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, thinking about his last question and wondering how it had made her react like he had just given her a million pounds… or… dollars… since they were in Australia.

It was then that he noticed that Claire was not alone. From beside Claire, another girl stepped forward to address the Doctor. She had straight black hair which went to her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, uh, she's just… She's really… excited… that you're talking to her… and that you've asked for her help." The girl said, locking eyes with the Doctor; she obviously sensed that Claire was no longer capable of speech and decided to explain her weird behaviour to him.

The Doctor flicked his eyes to Claire, and then back to the new girl. "Oh… ok… uh, do you know where--?" He started, but was interrupted.

"Well, I live just around the corner. You can… use my internet… if you want…" She said slowly, her eyes flicking between Claire and the Doctor.

"Great, ok… alright, well I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry…" he trailed off, looking around once more at the slightly larger group of spectators, cringing as he saw people posing in front of him so their friends could take their picture with him in the shot.

The girl smiled. "Ok, cool". With that she grabbed Claire's arm and steered her out of the store, the Doctor following them close behind, dodging the spectators who were still staring at the three of them.

The Doctor fell in stride beside the two girls, directly next to Claire's friend. "Thank you." He told her, happy to be moving again, rather than standing around doing nothing. "What's your name?" He asked as they strode through the automatic doors into the bright daylight.

She looked up into the Doctor's eyes with an expression on her face like she was searching for something. The Doctor couldn't help but stare right back at her. Then she smiled.

"Jesse… My name's Jesse".

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try my hardest to get it up soon :) **


End file.
